Curses of the Night
by Yoitemichealis
Summary: Alya academy, manga or anime (doesn't really matter XD) And Miharu has a nightmare, about someone precious to him. Rated T because of violence (in the dream) MiharuxYoite


**Hi guys, yet another random little story from me! This one would be better posted around Halloween, it's creepy... But I missed it by like... a month didn't I? This takes place in Alya, but it's not rated T because they're sleeping in the same room. It's rated that because, well, Miharu's nightmare is violent... Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Miharu's mother was smiling welcomingly, gesturing for him to come to her.

As the green eyed boy began to walk, then run forward, he heard a familiar voice as well as his beaconing mother's.

"Miharu..." a familiar, horse yet deep voice said.  
Miharu spun around to see it was who he though it was.

"Mom, come meet Yoite! He's a- a friend." Miharu grabbed Yoite's arm and gently tugged the older boy towards his mother.  
But when they got close Asahi's form ruptured with green light, and green flames began to lick up her body.

"Mom, mom!" Miharu ran towards her, but bu the time he got to his mother, all was left were bones. Bones that were darker then most bones, they were gray. As Miharu watched snakes began to curl themselves around the bones, to a point where you couldn't tell what was animal and what was corpse.

"M-Mom?..." Miharu reached out and tried to touch one of the bones, but a viper struck at his hand.

"Miharu, she's gone..." Yoite's hand gently touched Miharu's shoulder, and Miharu stood up and leaned into a awkward embrace.

As the younger boy looked up at cobalt blue orbs, they began to melt. At first the colors began to mix, and then pupils slid from there place, then they flowed out until only empty eye-sockets were left.

"Yoite?!"

Blood, thick, dark blood... It began to slide down Yoite neck in a sludge, covering his coat and scarf. Obsidian hair began to burn, black locks falling to pale flames.

Then the hands began to go, the one Miharu was unconsciously clutching a little before the other. The grey spots that were evident in the fingers spread across the entire limb, they turned it black. And then it fell to dust, the entire hand, Miharu was left holding onto a powder that reminded him if grafite, or charcoal...

"Yoite!"

A black coat and a white turtle neck fell to the ground, there owner a pile of charcoal-like powder.

"YOITE!" Miharu woke up screaming the other boy's name, sobbing, and shaking madly. The emerald eyed boy grabbed, and smothered his face in the thin Alya academy pillow.

The young boy stole a glance at the other bed, and felt a little better when he saw it's occupant was still there, still breathing.

_"You told me to have pleasant dreams, doesn't seem like I did that, does it?"_

Once Miharu was strong enough to sit up and release his grasp on the pillow, which was some time later, the dream was still going through his head. Without meaning to, maybe Miharu's subconscious knew it'd make him feel better, the young boy walked over to Yoite's bed, tears still running down his face.

_"Why am I here? I didn't tell my feet to go to him... He looks so cold..."_Miharu's bed had three of the thin school blankets, Yoite only had one.

The cobalt eyed boy had looked at both beds before picking one, Miharu had simply taken the other.  
_ "He gave the warmer one to me on purpose, even though he needs it more... Yoite..."_

Miharu climbed in next to Yoite, and when he realized the older boy was shivering, cuddled close to him. Fear of the nightmare started to melt away, because only thoughts of azure eyes and obsidian hair followed Miharu when he was with Yoite, and a shy hand went up to see if the dark locks were really still there.  
Yoite would usually distance himself from such a familiar touch, run from such kindness, but his sleeping body betrayed him, and slender arms wrapped around Miharu's thin shoulders and pulled him close.  
Maybe it was just an instinct to the warmth of the small body, or maybe it was a portray of a unrealized, unwanted desire. But whatever it was, it made Miharu extremely happy, and he burrowed into Yoite's cold chest.

"Yoite... Maybe when this is all over... Maybe..."

When the two boys were awakened by the sound of footsteps, Yoite didn't even notice the smaller boy, it just felt perfectly natural to have him in his arms. Yoite jumped out of the bed, not noticing the small arms trying to keep him there, only knowing there was a threat he had to protect Miharu from.

_Yoite... Maybe when this is all over... Maybe... Would you live with me?... Maybe... Forever..._

* * *

**So, was it lame? I suck at writing dreams, so how is this? Reviews are love!  
~Hugs everyone~  
_  
~Yoitemichealis_**


End file.
